


Magic Gone Haywire

by TwinKats



Series: ThorKink Fills [3]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't Ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats





	1. Chapter 1

When Loki was about the age of a godly teen (a scant few centuries old) he began to learn the arcane arts. Queen Frigga, his mother, was the first to have seen her second child (adopted, but no one ever spoke nor mentioned this fact, just as no one ever spoke nor mentioned that Thor was not Frigga’s, either, because Frigga was possessive and had one of the _meanest_ tempers around, and you could _bet_ she’d remember who had slighted her and _when_ ) display keen ability in the arcane and magics alike. It was through her bidding that Loki even started learning the subject.

He took to it like a fish to water who hadn’t been able to breathe all his life and had sustained due to cruel torment of his captors, and silently Frigga mourned the loss of her second child, for this heralded the rise of _Loki_ , the really annoying teenager with a taste for _bad pranks_. He got better at them, eventually, and then he got _crueler_ but that was far, far into the future.

Then, as a godly teen (and disguised Jotun, not that Loki knew), Loki learned the arts and _experimented_. Due to Loki’s experimentation with the arcane arts this period in Asgard’s history (despite being considered brief) was known simply as the time of _complete mind fuckery_. None of Asgard after all could explain how Loki had given birth to an eight-legged horse (Loki claimed it was shape-shifting magic gone awry, but Frigga suspected otherwise, and Odin was just too embarrassed by the spectacle to say anything, really, because who expects their first grandson to be an _eight-legged equine?_ ) amongst many other strange tales.

Like the time Thor walked around all of Asgard colored blue and singing the most _horrendous_ renditions of local bards tales and bar-songs. Or when Fendral became a women for a day, a rather _lusty_ women with no compunction. Or when Volstagg ended up streaking through the marketplace. Or Lady Sif’s bold declarations of love to a statue. Or when drinking one type of mead somehow gave the populous syphilis. Or when the _entirety_ of Asgard somehow ended up completely drunk and having a giant orgy with strange tentacle like monsters.

 _No one_ spoke of that. On pain of death. And _everyone_ ignored how Odin appeared to be swelling as if with child, or how randomly one day the swelling vanished and there was a new baby in the House of Odin named Balder.

Frigga claimed that was hers too but everyone had their doubts (Balder really _was_ hers though, and _finally_ ) but by this time everyone knew not to voice their concerns aloud. Drunken ramblings and rambunctious actions were even ignored.

 _Especially_ after Loki showed up in the form of a female and proceeded to make the _go fuck yourself_ comment a reality. Let not one claim that Loki was not a protective older brother when he was vastly younger, for despite his tendencies of jealousy he really, really was a vicious protector of young Balder. At least until Balder hit the stage of a toddler and peed _and_ defecated on Loki’s favorite dress.

There was no turning back.

So yes, as a teenager in godhood, and a new practitioner of the arcane arts, Loki got up to quite a lot of mischief that bares no more repeating. Save one.

See Loki was always curious about the spells to make light image clones (and some of the rarer and more intrinsic spells to make full flesh and blood clones) simply because Loki was Loki and he liked the thoughts of what he could get up to with such spells. And himself. In a bedroom. Late at night.

But let’s not get into that.

Considering that this was the time when Loki experimented _most_ with the arts, and considering the rather amazing flops and fall-outs of misconstrued spells (for despite being a master at the art, somehow, within a few days, Loki bungled more spells that Odin had lived _years_ ) it goes without saying that his first few attempts at making clones kind of…lacked any results.

Until they _did_ give results, but not quite the ones that Loki was wanting.

It was the first time Loki fully understood the word ‘self-loathing’ in a _vastly_ different context than one would normally consider it in. It was also the first time Loki deigned to brutally murder _anything_. Especially anything with _his_ blood and _his_ face.

Loki looked into finding ways to make himself near unkillable shortly after this debacle because _really_ it was just so very sad at how easy he died over, and over, and over, and over again. And again. Repeat times about fifty. And two thirds. Maybe. Okay scratch the two-thirds. Just fifty. And a half. And three-quarters of a half. With salmon. And mayonnaise, can’t forget the mayonnaise.

Yeah, it doesn’t make much sense but then, it _was_ a bungled spell, and this _is_ Loki, as a _teenager_.

So with his bungled clone spell out of the way, and looking into research to stop himself from being killed or damn near _close_ to stopping himself from being killed (which he will be thankful for later in that one incarnation that chubby-boy-Balder chopped his head off) Loki completely forgot the incident and everything that happened therein.

Until later down the road, that is, when he was no longer a teenaged god and more closer to an _adult_ god in the middle of throwing a toddler-type _god tantrum_ on the Bifrost with Thor; well, to an outsider it looked more like an epic battle of epic proportions but it was really a tantrum.

Really.

Anyway the entire incident from teenagerhood would be completely forgotten until the tantrum-battle for one simple, but horrifying, reason.

 _One of the botched clones escaped the horrific and brutal murder that Loki never spoke of again, perpetrated by Loki, to kill Loki, all those many years and centuries ago_.

And it _had_ to be that one.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was not sure where everything became _this_ , but he was pretty sure it happened somewhere between his “Is it madness? Is it? Is it?” freak out and his impromptu pole-dance-as-a-battle-tactic moment. Either way both he and Thor were now on the Bridge, away from the slowly-crumbling-and-most-probably-will-eventually-blow-right-up-in-their-faces Bifrost, and staring at a, well, if Loki were honest with himself (which he very rarely ever was) they were staring at an _aspect_ of Loki.

An aspect Loki was fairly certain he had brutally murdered along with the _other_ fifteen or so aspects he had accidentally yanked into existence (funnily enough, brutally murdering ones aspect _did not_ in fact, get rid of said aspect, or turn someone schizophrenic, but actually made you a better person with a better understanding of oneself; who knew?) back when he was a wayward teenager. But no, here was living proof that this… _thing_ still readily existed.

“Good _god_ no,” the Loki, dressed in a tight green tee-shirt, tight jeans, and a rainbow scarf, flopped his wrist about and shook his head. He made a slight tsking sound. “You are _King of All of Asgard_ while daddy sleeps, and you decide to pull _this_ stunt? Loki #1 you are… _so much a bitch!_ ”

Loki almost whimpered. Almost. Instead he just shrank back and palmed his face in pure shame. Thor was completely at a loss.

“Loki? Who is this… _whore_ that looks like you?”

Loki mumbled something that sounded like, “Oh Odin Thor you didn’t just say that…” as if slightly horrified.

“Um, _hel-lo?_ ” the clone flopped his hand again, raising his brows as he placed his _other_ hand on his hip that he jutted out _just so_. “I am the _King of Asgard_ , thank you. Now, me and Loki #1 need to have a bit of a talk, Thor, so if you’ll just turn you nice little pert ass right around and get to turning _off_ that _thing_ before it blows us all to kingdom come it’ll be just _perfect_ thank you.”

Loki stiffened, reached out, and grabbed Thor by the cloak quickly. He hissed, “Don’t you dare do a thing he says Thor! You’re gonna _kill it and kill it dead_ or so _help me_ I’m going to enjoy embarrassing you in front of _all of the nine realms_. _Including_ Jane Forester.”

Thor swallowed heavily, and then shook his head.

“No, Loki. Erm, _both_ Loki’s. I’m just going to stand right here until _someone_ gives me a very good explanation.”

“Thor, buddy, I will _not_ have you infringing upon this very delicate and very private conversation between me and Loki #1.”

“Thor, by all I hold dearest in my heart, _please destroy that mockery of magic!_ ”

Thor glanced between both visages of his brothers and came to the very _first_ sensible idea he’d had in a good long while. He knocked both versions of his brother unconscious, destroyed the Bifrost, and then carried the duo back to the Palace where his mother resided.

Frigga would know how to fix this.

* * *

“I don’t know how to fix this,” Frigga sighed, staring at the two versions of Lokl who were glaring at each other. The rainbow scarf’d Loki was muttering about how this was totally _not_ fabulous and thinking of changes to the décor.

Her other Loki, the one he knew his heritage and decided to throw a violent temper tantrum, was glaring daggers at his counterpart.

“Your father has a better understanding of magic than I,” Frigga continued, blithely ignoring Thor’s downtrodden expression, “but as he currently sleeps and we are unsure of when he’ll awake…we’ll just have to wait.”

“But Mother!” Thor near whined. “Surely you have a solution?”

“Well unless Loki knows exactly _how_ he caused this to happen, and when, and _how_ to reverse it, then no, Thor, I do not,” Frigga uttered.

“Oh how _wonderful_ ,” the rainbow scarf’d Loki rolled his eyes. “I _suppose_ I could live with myself for a little while, though. Who knows, could be _fabulous!_ ”

The original Loki looked distinctly horrified with the very thought.

_End_


End file.
